New Hercules
Special Moves Standard B- New Disc New Hercules, for some reason, dresses like a fisherman, and pretends to throw a disk. But, it has no effect! However, the next time New Herc presses B (anywhere on the stage), the disc will be thrown from the location he originally pressed B, dealing some good damage with great range. Side B- Random Chariot New Herc begins riding a chariot, yelling "Chariot!" while moving forward. If he comes in contact with an opponent, they will "GET TO DAH chariot!" and will constantly take damage. Pressing A will have him whip opponents, as B stops him altogether. Pressing B in the air makes New Herc helpless and will allow trampled enemies to recover. Up B- Jump Cut New Hercules jumps into the air, as choosing a direction will allow him to appear in that location, dealing damage to opponents. Not choosing a direction will make him fall, though. Down B- Stoplank New Herc will take out a long wooden plank to act as a make-shift wall, which he will constantly be holding. This protects him from frontal grabs only from the front, as any direct non-projectile attacks will be countered for base damage. He can only move forwards and backwards, with no jumps. The whole time, he will be vulnerable to attacks from the back. Down B will undo this formation. Final Smash- Solution New Hercules will be standing in between two large tankers, struggling. The battle will cut to New Zeus (in a cutscene), whom, watching over his son, exclaims "No mortal shall triumph over a son of Zeus!". He then proceeds to throw a plastic thunderbolt, which gives New Herc strength, enough so to topple over the two tankers, which do a lot of damage. This attack is performable in the air, which is the most effective way to use this smash on a flat stage. Taunts *Side Taunt- I am Hurr-Kiu-Lis. *Up Taunt- I am board (bored). *Down Taunt- (he begins playing with his pecs) Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Herc Raises his arms. *Victory #2 - Herc plays with his pecs. *Victory #3 - Someone puts sauerkraut on Herc's hotdog. *Lose - Lies on the floor. Trophy Description "I'M BOARD! I'm tird of ze same old faces... ze same old things..." those are the last words he said before getting struck by his father New Zeus' exploding plastic lightning, making him fall into a tournament with New faces... even another version of him! That's the best version, but a new one has arrived... he's Hurr-kiu-Lis... hurr... the Lawl committe had trouble understanding the pronounciation of his name so they just listed him as New Hercules. As you can tell, he's completely mindless... but the mystic powers of jumpcuts and cheap editing make him a bit more unpredictable. Snake Codec (Note- throughout this codec, Arnold Schwarzenegger's quotes are not subtitled, nor does a picture of him appear in the codec) Colonel: Hi Colonel here! Arnold: Hi! Colonel: Hi... Arnold: I'm defective John Kimble! Colonel: What do you want? Arnold: Yes, I would like to have a room, please. Colonel: Sorry, I don't own a hotel yet... Arnold: WHAT DAH FAUCK?! I'm a cop, you ehdiot! I hope you have enough room for my fist because I'm gonna ram it into your stomach, and BREAHK YOUR GOD DAMN SPINE! Colonel: If you're a cop, than give me your data... Arnold: Ok, do you want names and addresses? Colonel: Yes. Arnold: Sure... (Cue random noises of Arnold in pain) Colonel: Thank you for calling, have a good day. ''Character Description'' New Hercules, while not the best, is still the strongest. He was appropriately portrayed by Hollywoods favorite Austrian bodybuilder, Arnold Schwarzenegger. New Hercules (otherwise known as Arnold Strong) has the strength and build of a god, yet he easily grows bored of living on Mt. Olympus, looking for some excitement in New York. And, of course, he's all brawn and NO brain. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *New Hercules is the last character of the Post Frollo Summer Era. *New Hercules' Snake Codec is the only codec to date where Snake doesn't talk and instead of him, Arnold takes his role. *New Hercules' source material is also the oldest of all characters (the movie Hercules in New York being released in 1969) *Arnold and Colonel's conversation in the Snake Codec came from the famous hotel prank calls where people use movie quotes from Arnold Schwarzenegger movies and use them in soundboards. *Frollo, Leonidas, and New Hercules are the only three characters to have Final Smashes that can be activated in the air. *New Hercules, Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, Best Hercules, Mary, & Pyron are the only playable characters who aren't human. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Powahouse Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Low Rank Category:Austrians Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger (universe)